Snowy Malfestio
|ailments = (In an area with snow) |weaknesses = , |creator = Gojira57, adopted by Werequaza86}} A walk through a snow covered forest sounds peaceful and quiet. But there is such a thing as too quiet, as the Snowy Malfestio thrives in these conditions. Stealthily waiting and watching, until the perfect moment arises. A muffled flap of the wings, followed by a dazzling array of colors and a loud screech signals the hunt is finished. Physiology The Snowy Malfestio resembles a large Snowy Owl, with its body being covered in white, grey, and black feathers. Its eyes are a pink color. On its throat, it has a patch of feathers similar to a hummingbird's gorget. At certain angles, these feathers flash blue and purple colors, and the Snowy Malfestio uses this, in addition to a sonic scream, to disorient foes. In comparison to the original Malfestio, this subspecies is a bit larger. Abilities The Snowy Malfestio retains all the physical attacks of the original. In addition, it can combo its swooping attack. It also retains the ability to confuse foes with the powder it releases, although the color is now grey instead of yellow. It'll move the powder around like the original, but Snowy Malfestio can split the power into anywhere from 2-4 clouds. It can use its wings to fling snow at its foes as well. The sleep beam that the original uses is replaced with a loud, concentrated scream. It combines this "scream beam" with flashing colors on its chest to disorient and stun its foes and prey. This scream will cause hunters near the monster to cover their ears. Behavior The Snowy Malfestio is a stealthy predator. It hides in snow covered trees in wait of unsuspecting prey to appear. While they are mainly nocturnal, they have been sighted during the day more than the original. They aren't usually aggressive towards humans without being provoked, but older, larger ones have seen humans as prey in the past. While the Snowy Malfestio wouldn't attack a larger predator on its own, should a monster like Barioth attack, it can use its confusion pollen or its scream and flashing colors to escape. Materials Armor Blademaster HR Defense: 280-590 GR Defense: 550-760 Fire: -25 Water: 10 Thunder: -20 Ice: 20 Dragon: 0 Skills: Capture Guru, Sneak, Double Stun Gunner HR Defense: 140-295 GR Defense: 330-465 Fire: -15 Water: 20 Thunder: -10 Ice: 30 Dragon: 10 Skills: Capture Guru, Sneak, Double Stun Weapons Greatsword Snowy Falx Hidden Duke Sword and Shield Snowy Fan Duke Stealth Hunting Horn Windy Harp Blistering Harp Lance Cross Freeze Quiet Duke Switch Axe Snow Captor Freezing Talon Chargeblade Windy Zofar Dormant Winds Heavy Bowgun Binary Freeze Camo Cannon Quests High Rank G Rank Notes and Trivia *It's head and tail can be wounded, and both wingtalons broken once each. *Will feed on Anteka or a Carcass to regain Stamina. *It's Roar requires Normal Earplugs to block. *It is fought in High and G-Rank. Credits *Chaoarren for Current Render Category:Bird Wyvern Category:Subspecies Category:Monster Creation Category:Large Monster Category:4 Star Level Monster Category:Ice Element Monster Category:Iceblight Monster Category:Snowman Monster Category:Confusion Monster Category:Stun Monster Category:Werequaza86